Bow
The Bow is a recurring weapon in the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. The Bow is quite often Link's chief projectile weapon, and often has twice the attack power of the first sword in the games. The ammunition for bows are Arrows, which often come with various enchantments, such as Fire, Ice and Light. There also exists a special kind of arrow known as the Silver Arrow, whose silvery arrowheads have the power to slay Ganon. Sometimes, arrows can be used in conjuntion with Bombs to create Bomb Arrows. Appearances The Legend of Zelda The Bow is found in Level 1 (Level 5 in the second quest). Interestingly, rather then having an arrow supply, Link's Rupees are depleted instead of arrows when he fires his Bow. However he must first buy arrows in a shop before he can use them. In the final dungeon, Level 9, the more powerful Silver Arrow can be found, which is necessary to finish off Ganon. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Bow is found in the first dungeon, Eastern Palace. The Silver Arrows can be obtained in a Great Fairy's Fountain in the Pyramid of Power. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Bow can be purchased in the Mabe Village Shop for 980 Rupees. Interestingly, if used in conjunction with bombs, a makeshift Bomb Arrow can be fired. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Bow featured in this game is called the Fairy's Bow. It is found in the Forest Temple and can shoot up to four types of arrows. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask This Bow is called the Hero's Bow and can also shoot up to four types of arrow. It is found in Woodfall Temple. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Bow can be found randomly on item pedestals. It is used to hit enemies from a safe distance. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Hero's Bow reappears in this game. Like before it can shoot up to four different types of arrows. It is found in the Tower of the Gods. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Link can find the Bow randomly on item pedestals. With it he can attack enemies by firing arrows at high speeds. If Link meets a Great Fairy, she will upgrade it to the Lvl. 2 Bow, allowing him to fire three arrows in rapid succession. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Bow can be found in the Castor Wilds. It can be upgraded to fire the more powerful Light Arrows through an optional sidequest. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Hero's Bow is found in the Goron Mines. It can be used in conjunction with Bombs to make Bomb Arrows. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The Bow is found in the Temple of Courage. Other Apperances 'Super Smash Bros. Melee Both Link and Young Link use a Bow as their neutral B attack. It appears to be modeled after the Fairy Bow from Ocerina of Time Super Smash Bros. Brawl Again both Link and Toon Link use a Bow with their neutral Bow. Link's appears to be the Hero's Bow from Twilight Princess while Toon Link's Bow appears to be the Hero's Bow from The Wind Waker. Soulcalibur II Link uses a Bow as one of his special attacks. See also *Hero's Bow *Fairy Bow *Light Bow *Light Arrow *Ice Arrow *Fire Arrow *Bomb Arrow Category:The Legend of Zelda items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass items